


Sleepover

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re expected in the media room, pajamas on, in ten minutes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> written as a birthday present for "mithrel" in 2014

“Bruce!” said Tony, sticking his head into the lab. “Are you working on anything you can’t stop working on right now?”

“Right now?” Bruce repeated. “No, I was just going over some equations for—”

“Great,” interrupted Tony. “You’re expected in the media room, pajamas on, in ten minutes.”

“Pajamas? Tony what—?”

“Pajamas,” repeated Tony, half-way out the door again. “Media room, ten minutes. Don’t be late.”

“JARVIS,” said Bruce, a full minute after Tony had left. “You’d tell me if this was just a prank, wouldn’t you?”

“ _Indeed I would, Dr. Banner_ ,” the AI replied. “ _To my knowledge, this invitation is entirely genuine_.”

“So, I’d better go put on my pajamas, then?”

“ _It would seem so, Dr. Banner_.”

By the time Bruce had changed into soft-worn green plaid sleep pants and a Culver University t-shirt, everyone else was already in the media room. Most of them were dressed like he was— Natasha’s pants were plain black with a SHIELD emblem on her tank top, Tony wore red pants and a faded band t-shirt, Jane’s shorts had a pattern of swirling galaxies, Darcy had paired her blue plaid pants with a New Mexico State hoodie, while Clint and Coulson looked more adorable than two grown men should have wearing matching snowflake-patterned pajamas in June.

Steve, leaning over Tony’s shoulder to share a bowl of popcorn, wore blue-striped cotton pajamas like the dad from a fifties sitcom; Pepper, sitting in Natasha’s lap while the other woman braided her hair, had a pale blue floral nightgown with matching robe; and Thor had somehow found a nightshirt even more old fashioned than Steve’s pajamas, which showed off surprisingly impressive legs.

“Bruce, you made it,” said Tony, sliding closer to Steve to make room on their couch between him and Darcy.

“Are we having a sleepover?” Bruce asked, blinking.

“Turns out Darcy and Pepper are the only ones who’ve really ever been to one,” said Jane, and Darcy leaned over the arm of the couch to hug her.

“We’re watching _Snow White_ ,” Steve added.

“Sounds great,” said Bruce, and reached for the popcorn.

THE END


End file.
